The Favor
by mystery writer5775
Summary: When Danny Phantom arrives in Valerie’s room, injured and weak, desperately he asks a favor of Valerie, but will she do it, ultimately ending the young hero’s life, or will she realize there might be more to this ghost, and help him in time to stop Vlad


i don't own Danny Phantom

Valerie just sat in her room doing research, the ghost boy had not appeared all day and she was trying to figure out what he was planning. Suddenly she heard something fall onto the floor behind her and she hurried and turned around and saw the ghost boy, "ghost boy" she yelled grabbing her ecto cannon "what are you doing here" she asked. But then she noticed that he was in bad shape and had cuts, bruises, scratches and many more injuries "please…need…ask…favor" the ghost boy muttered. Cautiously Valerie put the ecto cannon to his head "what kind of favor" she asked.

Then she winced as the ghost boy looked into her eyes and she saw only pain, suffering, sadness, and fear "it…hurts…please...finish…it" he muttered under his breath "what" Valerie asked in shock. She could not believe the ghost boy was asking her to finish him off "how do I know your not lying" she asked "don't…you…have…lie…detector" he asked panting "oh yeah" Valerie said. She walked over to her stuff and grabbed a small ball. Quickly she put it in the ghost boys hand "okay, I'll ask questions and if your lying then it will grow red and green" she said "what do you want me to do" she asked "finish…it" he muttered.

Valerie was surprised to see no glowing "why" she asked in surprise "it…hurts…no…one…appreciates…I'm…only…trying…to…help" he said weakly, yet again surprising Valerie "was it your dog" she suddenly asked "no" why did you destroy my suit" "you…weren't…in…there…evil…ghost…was" "why did you kidnap the mayor" "he…was…overshadowed…and…the…ghost…kidnapped…me" he muttered. Then suddenly he went into a small spasm of pain. Valerie winced at the sight "so you want me to end it" she asked "yes" he whispered "I'll be right back" Valerie told him.

Quickly ran out of her room and grabbed her families emergency medical kit unfortunately her father saw this "Valerie what's wrong, are you hurt" he asked worried "no but there is…someone…in my room who is" she said. She ran into her room hoping her dad will not follow her and quickly she set up all of the stuff as her dad walked in "Valerie what are you doing" he asked "he came and asked me to finish him and so I've decided he can't be all bad so I'm going to help him" she explained, then was started as the ghost grabbed her wrist "please…don't…just…finish…it" he said in a voice that screamed death.

Both her and her father winced "wow, he does seem to be quite injured, do you need help" her father asked then winced again as the young ghost let go of Valerie as he went through another spasm of pain "yes, all the help I can get is appreciated" she said then she caught sight of where the young ghost had grabbed her wrist "that's not right" she muttered "what is it Val" her father asked. Cautiously she showed her father the red and green blood the had dripped onto her sleeve "so what's wrong if the ghost is bleeding" her father shrugged "ghosts blood is green ecto plasm, his blood is mixed with human blood, meaning the famous Danny Phantom is really half human" she said as she stared at Danny.

At this she saw him wince "please…don't…tell" he muttered. With out answering Valerie quickly started to bandage up some of his more dangerous wounds while her father worked on cleaning out the smaller cuts and scratches. After about an hour they finally got his breathing rate to stabilize when Valerie asked the question nagging at her mind "how" slowly Danny looked at her "how what" he asked "how did you become half ghost, and do you find ways to fit in with normal humans" she asked "of course I fit in with normal humans, I don't always look like Danny Phantom, and as for becoming a ghost, it's not my favorite story" he said "alright, but one last question" she said.

Danny looked up as though he knew what the question was "who is your human half" she asked him "if I told you my human half then you could probably hunt me in my sleep" he told her bitterly. At this Valerie saw her father wince and slowly she sighed and then leaned against her bed "yeah, I guess I know where your coming from" she said. Then suddenly the temperature lowered quite a lot "ah if it isn't the young ghost hunter, and if my eyes don't deceive me you have unfortunately helped young Daniel to a full recovery" a ghost said as he flew in the room.

Instantly I recognized him "Plasmious" she whispered. Then she saw Phantom struggling to get up and he just shook her off when she tried to stop him "what do you want now Vlad" he asked in full defiance causing a small grin to appear on Valerie's face "well you ran off before I could defeat you" Plasmious said easily "or in other words your still going to destroy me" Phantom said easily "oh no my boy, or at least not without help, and witnesses" he said then quickly grabbed all three and flew to a huge stadium. He put Valerie's father in the stands where he stood in terror watching in horror as the ghost put his daughter and Phantom in the arena along with Sam Tucker, and all of the Fenton's "hey it's the ghost boy" Jack shouted. But stopped as an ecto blast hit the ground near them.

Then Valerie took a look at the stands and saw the entire town was being held captive in them "well, now that I have all of the people I despise most I have one more thing" he quickly tossed down a thermos and then destroyed it with an ecto beam. From out of it came wulf, Danni Phantom, Dora, Frostbite and all of his people, amorpho, poindexter, dairy king, Cujo, Clockwork, ghost writer, and the observers, then Danni flew up to Phantom and Valerie "hey glad to see your okay" Valerie asked, as she felt a bond from their last meeting "Danny we have an issue, Vlad has gathered every ghost that hates you and they are going to destroy you, your allies, and your family and friends" she let out in a rush.

Danny looked towards Vlad in defiance "fine then lets get this over with", slowly Danny took a step and then got to his knees in pain "not good" she whispered "what's wrong with him" Sam asked "he's hurt, and hey Sam, where's Danny" Valerie asked "about to be involved in the hugest battle of his life" Tucker muttered under his breath.

Before Valerie could question it a ton of ghosts came out and she recognized them all, Skulker, the box ghost, ember, the lunch lady, technus, spectra, Bertrand, Desiree, walker, Johnnie 13, his shadow, kitty, walkers goons, GIW, freakshow, Lydia, the fright night, klemper, young blood and his crew, dark Danny, pariah dark, hotep ra, under growth, the vulture ghosts, bullet, Aragon, vortex, behemoth, femalien, terminatra, nightmerica, and nocturne "oh no" Phantom whispered "oh no" Valerie agreed "okay, before this starts, we need a plan" Phantom said.

He then turned to face the group pain, still clearly visible in his eyes "fine, and I guess we'll have to work with this" the Fenton's said "only one problem" Valerie said "oh yeah and what's that, Valerie" Sam said in a very I-don't-like-you voice "how did you know I was Valerie" she asked Sam "because I team up with Phantom along with Tucker Jazz and Danny" she said "what, our own children team up with the ghost boy" Maddie screamed "please, can we focus on the battle ahead" Phantom said.

But briefly Valerie saw him turn to Sam "entering dangerous waters, please I still don't want them to know" he mumbled in such low whisper Valerie barely heard it "alright, but don't say we haven't warned you" Sam said "okay, now I know that you have all got you hunting equipment right" he asked looking to Valerie, then the Fenton's "yes" the three of them replied "and you three" he asked Sam Jazz and Tucker "dude, you know we wouldn't go anywhere without some things" Tucker said.

Then he dumped out his book bag to reveal a Fenton thermos, the Fenton ghost peeler, two ecto wrist rays, a Fenton grappler, Fenton ghost fisher, Fenton ghost gloves, many pairs of Fenton phones, Fenton foamer, jack o'nine tails, Fenton bazooka, Fenton crammer, the double bladed light saber, and the wraith wrangler "wait so that's where all of our equipment has been going, you kids are lucky we always build doubles or more" Jack yelled "enough said, just get ready, I'll supply the first hit" Phantom said "I don't think so, you will not be fighting" Valerie suddenly said "and why not" Sam Tucker Jazz and Danny countered "you are still hurt, and don't you dare think I've forgotten your half human, I may not know who your human half is but I do know that right now it's vulnerable" she finished.

But before anybody could get a come back Plasmious hit Dani Phantom with a powerful ecto blast that knocked her out turning her human "Dani no" Danny yelled. Then he ran over to check if she was alright. Then he got up and faced Plasmious "fine, you want to play it like this, you have got yourself a game" Danny yelled, then took a deep breath "Danny no" Sam and Tucker yelled, but it was to late. Danny had let a powerful ghostly wail out which caused most of the ghosts to fly back into a wall. Then to Danny's satisfaction, turned Plasmious to Masters "what, Vlad Plasmious is Vlad Masters" Maddie gasped, but then she looked at Phantom who also had two rings around his waist.

Instantly the entire group surrounded him and as they did the crowd gasped as the two rings slid down Danny's body leaving Danny Fenton in the ghost boys place "what Danny is a ghost" Valerie said, "great one, my people are ready to follow you into battle and do our best to help" frostbite suddenly said, slowly Danny stood up and tried to go ghost but didn't have the power to do so "um, I don't know how to use most of my parents weapons, not to mention I'm a little nervous about using ghost hunting equipment" Danny said nervously "yeah for good reason" Tucker spoke up "don't worry, we'll cover you until you get your ghost energy back" Sam told him "thanks guys" he said "now, charge" Danny yelled.

Instantly both sides ran to fight, although Danny Sam and Tucker hung back. It was a huge battle although the ghostly wail made it possible to get rid of the box ghost, the lunch lady, spectra, Bertrand, shadow, klemper, and young blood with his crew. Then Desiree flew up to Danny as if to harm him "hey Desiree, I wish you would go back to the portal" Danny yelled and she did, however Danny noticed that some of the ghosts were a bit harder and could only be beaten by Danny Phantom.

Desperately Danny attempts to go ghost and grins when he can and takes off to face pariah dark first "Danny no" Sam yells but he ignores her and flies off into battle. Meanwhile the crowd is watching "I can't believe the zero is actually a hero" dash muttered to Paulina who was watching Danny with puppy love eyes "I can't believe that Fenton is so hot" she said. Back to the battle Danny had managed to get pariah dark into a thermos.

He looked to who was remaining on the enemy team, there was only Skulker, walker, dark Danny, vortex, and Vlad left "okay, wulf, poindexter and Cujo take walker, Dora, ghost writer, clockwork, and dairy king take Skulker, observers, and amorpho take vortex, frostbite and his people and Dani take dark Danny, and my family and Sam Tucker and Valerie get somewhere safe, and I will take care of Vlad" Danny said "hey you can't just expect us to just leave you" Valerie said "well to bad, Vlad is dangerous and I will not have you guys getting hurt" Danny said as he flew off.

But before his fist could make contact with Vlad. He simply grabbed him and shocked him with his ghost power and as he finished I caused Danny to black out and change into Danny Fenton. But before Vlad could do anything else he was hit with Valerie's ecto cannon causing Vlad to drop Danny. Below them Sam got worried because they were really high up, but quickly Valerie flew over and caught Danny who stirred and woke up in her arms.

As she put Danny on the ground Vlad was hit with many ecto beams causing him to blast out into space. Danny came to realize that all of his friends and family were around him and then a faint sound could be heard from the crowd "what's that" he asked, then he listened harder and smiled as he picked up what they were saying "Danny, Danny, Danny" slowly he realized, maybe it would be nice having his secret known.

The end


End file.
